plortfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide to Plort
The Protectorate of Plort, Konti-Nyuum, is a roleplaying setting based on the Protectors of the Plot Continuum community. It is freely available for use by any member of the PPC community. Inspiration Virtually everything in the Plort setting is a reference to something in the PPC community and the world it sits in. The Glossary is a partial list of what the references are; a lot of the others (such as the place-names in Konti-Nyuum itself) are fairly phonetic. Some locations are still unnamed, and if you have a connection to a fandom which hasn't yet been mentioned, you will need to name that as well. As a rule, only assign names to things you're connected to - if your character lives in Ozerbord, don't go naming rivers in Iric! (Some placenames, particularly those of roads in Plort, are in plain English; where these are just named after nearby features, it's acceptable to give them 'proper' reference-type names.) Social Structure You exist in Plort. More precisely, someone with a name closely inspired by your PPC Board username does. There is a simple social structure in place - Permission Givers are barons, people with Permission are knights, and people without are civilians. Being a knight doesn't make you socially superior to a civilian - it just means that you are empowered to go and fight the Marizu, while they are not. The country in the Union of Plort that you call home is also based on the PPC community. The five nations are the Board, the Chat, the Wiki, the Writing of Stories and the Other Board, which represents roleplaying in general. Choose the one you feel closest to! A word on agents: they don't generally exist as people, though some have cast their Infrastructure agents as servants and staff. But Action agents are represented by weapons, horses, and spellbooks. They are the tools you, the writer, use to attack badfic. Centralisation The Plort setting is currently rather more centralised than most you might be used to. Its canon is established by this wiki, with no secondary sources unless they are linked from here. Once a year, in June, a Baronial Council thread is held on the PPC Board, when tweaks to the setting are conducted in-universe, and heraldry is created. Additional Councils may be held at the time of other significant, out-of-universe events. The reason for this centralisation is simple: Plort is very new. At the time this Wiki was instituted, it had existed for less than two years. Three Pillars of Plort There are three principles on which any roleplay in the Plort setting should be based. 1. Canon Is Good Stay true to the canon of Plort. The Bronee are a nomadic people; Gaf is a destroyed island; Arpying is a martial art; etc etc. If you start claiming that Mr Bronee used his powers of Gaf to create the Arpying, that would be bad. 2. Theme Is Good The Plort setting is basically an extended series of puns about things on the internet. Keep them coming! If you name something new (a new nation, a nameless geographical feature, whatever), stick to the theme for similar things. Similarly, keep the events you write consistent with the inspiration. If you started out in the Lord of the Rings fandom, don't claim to have come from Prashette - say you're from Lotor or Medellurth! 3. Change Is Good Unlike the PPC itself, change is a major part of the Plort setting - specifically, change in response to real-world events. If new Permission Givers are appointed, Plort gets new barons. If a website collapses, a nation falls. If a new fandom becomes wildly popular, the Scholars' Empire - and the Marizu League - gains a new member. Sometimes the changes might be inconvenient for your characters, or wide-ranging in their effects - but Plort is designed around corresponding with reality, so you'll just have to cope, won't you? ^_~ Category:Real World